


Shower Time

by fortheloveofmisha



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Smut, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofmisha/pseuds/fortheloveofmisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble about fun shower time with Misha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Time

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a friend but I hope the rest of you can enjoy!

The heat of the water relaxed every part of your body as it washed the stress of the day away. You were so wrapped in your own world enjoying your shower that you never heard the man enter your bathroom and undress that was until the door of the shower opened and there were hands all over you.

“Well hello Misha,” you smirked when his hands made contact with your waist.

“Hmmm hello baby,” he mumbled in your hair as his lips connected with your bare shoulder.

You turned in his arms and wrapped your arms around his neck looking up at him and your lips connected with each other kissing each other softly and slowly.

“How was your day?” You asked after the two of you pulled away.

“Mine was good very tiring. How about you baby?”

“Stressful.”

“Well why don’t we relieve some of that stress?” A smirk grew across Misha’s face.

You let out a soft moan in agreement. Misha’s lips were on yours again kissing you deeply before his soft lips traced down to your neck and then your breast sucking and pulling at your nipples pulling moans from you. You laced your fingers in his hair pulling at his wet strains softly. Misha then pulled away softly and you whimpered at the loss of him. He helped you wash your hair and then helped clean you rubbing the wash cloth all over your body so slow and teasing. He moved it to your pussy and rubbed small circles there making you moan and lay your head on his shoulder. He sped up before stopping and again you let out a whimper.

“Misha please,” you whispered.

“Soon baby I promise,” he chuckled softly and began to clean himself.

You helped him trying to move quickly your need for him increasing by the seconds. Misha chuckled at your neediness as you quickly got out of the shower and started to dry off. Misha was behind you in seconds and throwing the towel away before roughly pressing you up against the sink.

“You’re so needy aren’t you baby girl?”

You simply whimpered and nodded as you looked behind you at him. He placed a hand in your wet hair and one of your back pushing you down roughly on the sink. He let the hand on your back go over your ass smacking it softly before letting his fingers rub over your pussy. He rubbed your clit in small and slow circles before slipping a few fingers inside you and fingering you fast and hard making you moan loudly. Misha wasted no time before he removed his fingers and pushed himself inside you and started to fuck you at a fast pass. He pulled you up against him wrapping his arms around you and now you could see him fucking you in the mirror in front of you which made everything even better. Misha fucked into you making you a moaning and trembling mess.

“Cum for me baby,” he moaned in your ear and as he commanded it you did as told.

You moaned and threw your head back on his shoulder as you came apart around him. He soon followed whispering sweet and dirty nothing in your ear. You both came down and Misha pulled out before picking you up bridal style and carrying you into your bedroom. He laid you down before joining you.

“Did I help with the stress?” He asked softly as he covered the two of you up and pulled you close.

“Yes you did thank you Misha,” you smiled and snuggled up to him.

“You need to have stressful days more often,” you both chuckled before Misha placed a kiss on your forehead and you both feel asleep.


End file.
